castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Satan
Getting to the Cathedral Exit the Basilica (but take the City Memorial and the secret statue before). A mech and two giant demons will attack you, and even fight against each other. Destroy them all (you can heal at the Health Statue on the left before engaging them), and you will get a message from Alucard, telling you Guido Szandor is at Dracula's cathedral. A good thing know would be to go back to the castle and restock your relics, especially the Tears of a Saint. You can also go back to previous areas to find more secrets and boost Dracula's powers and weapons. Once you're ready, go to the cathedral, in the Arts District. Go at the end of the street and use the Form of Mist to reach Alucard. A secret is hidden just there, so get it before entering the cathedral. When you enter, Guido summons Satan. After a cutscene, the Leviathan appears. Get ready for the final battles! The Leviathan Climb on the gigantic beast like you did on the Siege Titan, but avoid the green energy bursts. They're sometimes random, so be careful. There's no time limit, so try not taking too much damage. Once you're halfway to the top, the Leviathan will change its direction. Rush to the chains and avoid the energy blasts. Near the chains, perform the action to activate a cutscene. After the cutscene, do the same than before: jump to the left and climb on the back on the beast. Be careful, it seems there are more energy blasts during this section. Once on the back of the demon, a group of Dark Monks will attack you. Since you really cannot rely on Alucard, defeat them quickly, and grab the chains on the right to end this phase. Final boss: Satan The key in this battle is to watch your opponent's moves and to be patient. Rushing against Satan is quite futile, you'll get a huge amount of punishment and eventually die. So take your time and apply the following strategy. Satan's attacks are the following: *A three-hit sword combo attack: the two first hits are blockable, but the last one unleashes a ray of energy that is unblockable **Try to block the two first hits, but if you can't stay away from Satan and dodge the energy projectile (left or right) *An unblockable energy sword projectile **Same as above; sometimes Satan removes his sword from the ground with a shock wave, so be careful *An unblockable rush attack **If you are hit, a QTE will open. Succeeding in the prompt will inflict damage to Satan and produce blood orbs to refill your magic. Assume a blocking stance if you are about to get hit since failing to do so will deal some damage before the QTE starts. *A black projectile **Dodge the projectile. He often launches the same attack twice in succession *Teleportation followed by a surprise attack **Double jump when Satan disappears to avoid the attack, then use Guillotine (or an aerial smash like Drop and Perforation for the Void Sword and Meteor Dive for the Chaos Claws) to go back to attack *A "black hand" swipe **It's very fast, so you'll need reflexes to dodge it or jump over it *A "black ground" attack **Don't stay on the puddles, as it hurts Dracula At some point, Satan will jump in the air and launch projectiles to Dracula. Dodge them when you see the target appearing on the ground. The first one usually strikes at random, but the other ones strike at where you're standing. So after the first projectile has been launched, wait until the symbol appears beneath Dracula, then promptly do a quick dodge. Keep away from the black puddles created by these projectiles, as they will damage Dracula. After a few projectiles, Satan will rush to the ground: double jump to avoid the shock wave. The key here is to dodge (or block when it is possible) Satan's attack and go inflict him some damage with the Shadow Whip. Its length gives you some protection against Satan, as the Chaos Claws/Void Sword make you more vulnerable. Don't forget to use Tears of a Saint to heal (easier than with the Void Sword, although the Whirlwind attack is a great way of healing as well). You can also use the Talisman of the Dragon to inflict massive damage to Satan, a good way to end earlier the battle. Also keep in mind that the Mist Form can avoid damage from all of Satan's attacks except for the sword projectiles. Once Satan is out of health, you're done! Congratulations, you just beat Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2! Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs